Just Like Us
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. What are Ash and Misty's kids like? What's the deal with the younger ones? Read to find out. Rated T for certain themes and shipping moments.


**A/N: It's PokéShipping Week! Okay, you've already "met" Austin and Morgan, but there's someone else (well, two people) you'll be meeting. Cameron and Isaiah are 4 in this and so are Austin and Morgan. With that, I only own Eileen, Austin, Morgan, Cameron, Isaiah, the storyline and the surprise characters. Warning: this one-shot will contain fluffy moments. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Just Like Us**

(Indigo League HQ. Third person P.O.V.)

"Jolteon, I choose you!/I call Vaporeon!" were simultaneous cries of battle.

"Ludicolo, hit it!/Espeon, storm the field!" were the other cries of battle.

A group of 4 young kids were playing with their parents' Pokémon. Well, they _were_ playing, but that changed quickly as soon as the word "battle" had been uttered.

"Jolteon, Wild Charge!" a small boy with raven hair said.

"Ludicolo, Razor Leaf!" one of the other boys said, but unlike the first, his hair was blue.

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump/Espeon, Psybeam!" were the cries of a small redhead and a dark brunet. *

The Pokémon charged their attacks, but having a keener sense of hearing, they stopped.

Two adults walked onto the scene. "I thought we were clear," an older raven-haired man said.

"What were you thinking?" a blue-haired man scolded.

The Pokémon went to their masters, well, the ones who had appeared anyway. It was bring-your-child to work day at the Indigo Plateau and that's what these two adults had done.

"Boys, you know the rules," the black-haired male started, anger in his eyes.

"Ash, keep in mind they're only 4," the blue-haired man said. "I know it's hard sometimes."

Ash sighed. "Still, Cress, I don't see how you're so calm about this," Ash said.

Footsteps were heard. "What's all the ruckus?" two adult women said.

"Mommy!" the children cried, but their mothers shushed them as they sat down. Espeon, Jolteon, Vaporeon and Pikachu still wanted to play, as did Ludicolo, so the adults let them.

"We've told you not to battle without us watching," Misty said to her twins while passing her daughter to Ash.

"You also know how we feel about you using powerful attacks like that. You could've gotten hurt," Eileen scolded hers as Cress took their daughter out of his wife's arms to be with the Pokémon. However, Jolteon was quickly recalled for a rest.

"Pika," the young, raven-haired girl squeaked.

"Espe," the young, dark brown-haired girl squeaked. Cress and Ash had decided to sit down with their daughters.

"Gentle touches, Kara," Cress reminded his daughter.

"You too, Bridget," Ash said. The two girls nodded and did so; both Pokémon let out cries of content.

"I was thinking about what Misty said," Cress began to Ash. "It seems that we were meant to be close, but also, our kids are just like us."

"I think I see what you're getting at," Ash said. Cress had moved to Kanto to lead the Viridian Gym with his wife and he was named the other leader soon after Ash became the Kanto Pokémon master. The couples continued to be close: Eileen ended up being Misty's matron of honor in their wedding and Cress was one of the groomsmen. The Griffiths had their twins and they got along well with the Ketchum twins. Cameron and Austin ended up taking after their fathers in appearance and personality, whereas Isaiah and Morgan took after their mothers. It wasn't that the four didn't always play with each other, if anything, the opposite. However, Isaiah just ended up seeing Morgan sad once and cheered her up.

"I had a feeling you would. I just can't believe that they're almost a year old already," Cress said to Ash.

"I still can't believe the events that led to me being a godfather, but that's a different story," Ash said. Cress noticed that his little girl was walking toward her uncle.

"Uncle Ash?" a little voice said. It wasn't the girls, but it was Isaiah.

"What's up, buddy?" Ash asked. Isaiah glanced between his sister and his uncle and blinked.

"Can Morgan and I play wis Jolteon?" Isaiah asked. While he was born early like his brother, Isaiah still had his language delay. Bridget had noticed Isaiah and her chocolate orbs sparkled as she held her arms out.

"Okay, but no battling," Ash said, fishing out his Fast Ball. **

"Be careful, son," Cress said as Isaiah gently picked up Bridget as Kara stumbled into Ash's lap. Cress looked at his watch. It was going to be lunchtime, but it also meant going into paperwork.

"Did ya ask him yet?" Morgan chirped. She then noticed her baby sister and let the baby grab her hand.

"Uh-huh," Isaiah said, his own chocolate orbs looking to Ash's. "Daddy, what do I do wis Bridget?" he asked, tilting his head. Cress stood up and so did Ash; one can only sit cross-legged so long before going numb after all!

"I've got her," Cress said, gently taking the baby out of his son's arms. The two older children raced off with Jolteon. Cress bounced his goddaughter in his lap after Panpour wandered over.

"I still look back at that day," Ash mused as he let Kara pet Pikachu where he liked it.

"Chaa~" Pikachu squeaked in content. While Ash and Cress were enjoying their time, Austin and Cameron watched their mothers talk about Water-type related objects, namely, Mega Stones!

* * *

"So which Water-types can Mega Evolve anyway?" Misty asked her sister-in-law.

"Blastoise, Slowbro, Gyarados, Swampert and Sharpedo," Eileen replied simply. "How's the baby Squirtle doing?"

"Squirtle's doing great!" Austin cheered.

"Austin, don't inner-upt like that," Cameron said. Cameron didn't have a speech delay like his brother, but he wasn't always sure with the bigger words.

"Cameron Ryūsei," Eileen scolded. "Austin didn't interrupt either of us."

Cameron pouted. "Sorry," he said to Austin. Austin shrugged it off.

"Seriously, mommy! You should show her!" Austin insisted. Misty playfully rustled her son's hair.

"I'll show her after lunch," Misty said. "Boys, would you please get your siblings?"

The boys nodded and ran off, enlisting chuckles from their mothers. "It's interesting having two sons," Eileen commented.

"I've noticed that they're just like us, but with similarities to the opposite parent. I mean, Morgan and Isaiah clearly take after me and you. However, Austin has my temper and Cameron has your adventurous," "and slightly mischievous side." Misty and Eileen had been close even _before_ their siblings had married, enough so that they could tell what the other was thinking from time to time. That was _definitely_ something they wanted in between Kara and Bridget. Like Ash had said, there were events that led to him becoming Kara Griffith's godfather, but again, a different story.

"I still can't believe your siblings sometimes," Misty said. Eileen shrugged.

"Keep in mind that Trent had two sets of twins and 3 of them are boys and even with Sabrina it's not enough. Derek's just hardheaded and doesn't like to be out long with their 3 kids either. Jacob's got 5 and Liana has 6," Eileen said.

"Oh yeah. Still, weren't Jacob and Liana there with Evan?" Misty inquired.

Eileen huffed. "Misty, you _know_ my siblings. Of them, only Jacob and Liana would do something like that in a heartbeat. I mean, sure, Evan was on the same field as us, but his boys are a handful enough and plus, Justina wasn't feeling so well and he didn't stay long," Eileen began before sighing. "Derek's main focus was getting home for the night and Ash was the only one who had seen me. Not exactly an easy night, though." Misty looked at her and nodded. The night Kara was born _was_ kind of stressful. The league would host reunions for competitors to battle again and offer babysitting services. _All_ of Eileen's siblings attended, but Cress insisted he stay home with their twins while Austin was recovering from a stomach bug. So the Unova native suggested driving to Cerulean City and then Eileen and Ash going in one car.

'Ash is always looking out for others, though,' Eileen thought to herself as she watched said master walk to her with her young daughter. She was also looking at Pikachu playing with both girls from Ash's shoulder.

"Kara just toddled over to me," Ash explained. "I just want her to let go." Eileen had been snapped out of her thoughts.

"Kara," she gently chided. "I'll take her." Eileen managed to get her daughter to let go of Ash's hair, but noticed a snickering Misty.

"I think that's what happens when your hair goes everywhere," Misty said as she regained her composure. Over the years, Ash's hair hadn't gotten any longer, but it did tend to stick out more. Lunchtime came and went and so did naptime, but by that time, Delia and Trent came; however, it was only to take the older 4.

The adults were reaching a break in their paperwork, but they still weren't done. "Mama, I wanna stay," Isaiah pleaded from his mother's hold. Trent smiled and thought of something.

"Isaiah," Trent said softly. "Fritz and Quinn got a cool fort for their playground." When it came to nephews, it was times like these that Eileen was thankful for her eldest brother. ***

Eileen set her nephew down. "Doesn't that sound fun?" she asked her son, fully aware of what would happen next.

"Yeah!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "I wanna play, Uncle Tent!"

Trent laughed at this, although it still had him that his nephew couldn't fully enunciate his r's yet. "Okay, buddy. Say goodbye to mommy. You too, Cam."

"Bye, mommy," Cameron and Isaiah said and turned to go off.

"Wait boys," Eileen said. They turned. "Love you," she said after giving each boy a kiss on their foreheads.

" _Mommy_ , blech," Cameron said. Isaiah merely shrugged.

"Behave for your uncle Trent," she said. She felt a hand on her shoulder and noticed that Ash and Misty were doing the same. One thought was crossing each adult's mind.

'Just like us, Cameron and Isaiah are easily interested in new surroundings,' Cress thought.

'Just like us, Austin and Morgan argue,' Ash thought as he decided to give Misty a little more than a kiss and Cress had done the same.

Both mothers checked over their shoulders to make sure that their daughters were still napping before returning the passion with their husbands.

'Just like us, Kara falls asleep in any position,' Eileen thought to herself.

'Just like us, Bridget is quiet when she sleeps,' Misty thought to herself.

* * *

 **…Done! For the record, Eileen and Cress and Ash and Misty were making out. Now I know you're itching for an update on a story, but here's the deal: I was trying to revamp a story because I got writer's block. With said story being a one-shot, I thought it'd be easier. Then I got writer's block doing** _ **that**_ **. Before I forget, just a quick clarification: the only difference in between stories like these and "His Distance" is that Trent and Eileen aren't 10 years apart. Yes, Liana ends up having triplets twice.**

 **(*) Isaiah's hair is more like Gary's, but a tinge darker. Not like his mom's just yet, though!**

 **(**) Remember how Ash, Misty and Brock got Fast Balls? In another story, I will reveal how Ash caught his Jolteon.**

 **(***) Like I said, Trent and Eileen aren't in that big of an age gap. I just thought of it when I was thinking of writing their "future family dynamics" stories, however, Trent is still the oldest Matthews and the oldest of Eileen's brothers.**

 **A/N: So yeah, I** _ **did**_ **overcome my writer's block. Fritz and Quinn are Trent and Sabrina's middle two. The idea of Ash being the Kanto Pokémon Master (as opposed to** _ **all**_ **of the regions) goes to a friend of mine,** **KatzMonster** **. Remember to… I never told you what that stands for, did I? *Awaits answer***

 **Okay, here's what I mean:**

 **R and R = Read and Review**

 **F and F = Favorite/Fave and Follow**

 **V and A = Vote and Ask**

 **…Got it? Good. I haven't done the last one yet, but I'm gonna start. Plenty of polls, my dear readers. Hope you enjoyed PokéShipping Day/Week!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
